Morning Glory (Credits)
Credits taken from "Morning Glory", Season 1, episode 23, 23rd episode overall. Credits Created by Mitchell Kriegman Written by Mitchell Kriegman Directed by Mitchell Kriegman Produced by Richard A. Fernandes Line Producers Sally K. Cohen Brenda White Starring Noel MacNeal Also Starring Peter Linz Vicki Kenderes-Eibner Jim Kroupa Tyler Bunch with Lynne Thigpen Tara Mooney Geoffrey Holder Jon LudwigJon Ludwig Co-Producers P. Kevin Strader Andy Yerkes Associate Producers Kimberly L. Maisel Stacey Adams Associate Director Dean Gordon Assistant Directors Larry Solomon Eugene Meienhofer Stage Managers Ric E. Anderson Thomas Ucciferri Production Designer Cabot McMullen Supervising Music Producer Peter Lurye Coordinating Producer Erica Levin Muppet Designer Paul Andrejco Jim Henson's Muppet Workshop Ed Christie Kip Rathke Christine Moyes Tim Miller Connie Peterson Fred Buchholz Larry Jameson Larry Galanter Goran Sparrman Isabelle Dufour Mary Brehmer Fred Bucholz Segment Producer Ilene Merenstein Shadow Puppet Segment Jon Ludwig Art Director David Ellis Lighting Designers Randy Nordstrom Christien Methot Graphics Designers Cathy Hundt Don St. Mars Graphics Par Surasaksin Production Coordinators Richard Buhrman Jim Calcaterra Script Supervisor Lindsey Aikens Script Coordinators Susan Kopensky Samantha Osby Editors Tony Breuer Marybeth Benivegna Rob Hall Adam Corey Erica Levin Steve Olswang Jim Snarski Ken Sirulnick Post Production Team Lisa Binassarie Ilene Merenstein Ric Serena Matthew Galkin Michael Orloff Lesley Stewart Freddie Hernandez Sound Design John Alberts Chris Floberg Production Accountants Dominique Bruballa Maria Marini Joyce Hsieh Production Staff Katya O'Hagan Terrence Reid Jim Calcaterra Jason Bliss Susan Kopensky Hope Allen Chad Cruikshank Rebecca Bruck Jason Arambulo Madeline S. McEneney Interns Dara Resnik Eric Handler Carrie Gillen Neil McNally Michael Schupbach Robert J. Lory Phil Alcabes Richie Wirth Tom Guadarrama Brooke Haznedar Matty Randazzo Jim Washburn Keith Conod Jack Cooke Technical Directors Phil Alcabes Richie Wirth Video Tom Guadarrama Brooke Haznedar Matty Randazzo Utilities Jim Washburn Keith Conod Jack Cooke Technical Team Phil Alcabes Dan Stewart Pat Minietta Bob Haggerty Larry Solomon Jim Scurti Shawn Harkins Mike Scricca Keith Conod Jack Cooke Jim Washburn Jason Horn Eugene Meienhofer Bobby Vazac Dave Arch Peter Hefter Victor Smith Tom Guadarrama Brooke Haznedar Matty Randazzo Mark Katz Frank Biondo Adam Matalon Jim Gregory Richie Wirth Nick Varacelli Carmine Gallo Rich Buono Donald Tripiccione Jay Kulick Andrea Curtis Mike McCormick Walter Rainard Christien Methot Bob Lewis Eric Levy Rich Masella Richie Massella Steve Garner Mark Cox Pascal Grieco Chris Myers Frank Biondi Pascal Griego Jennifer C. Brooks Karyn Kaplan Erin Slattery Honey Trabitz Michael Grimes Jerry Cancel Ron Actisdano Cameras Bob Haggerty Jay Kulick Songs "Welcome to the Big Blue House" Music and Lyrics by Bill Obrecht and Peter Lurye "Good Morning" Music and Lyrics by Peter Lurye "Brush Brush Bree" Music and Lyrics by Brian Woodbury "Clean Up the House" Music and Lyrics by Peter Lurye "Where Oh Where Oh Where Is Shadow?" Music and Lyrics by Tyler Bunch "A Yawn in the Dawn" Music and Lyrics by Tyler Bunch & Peter Lurye "The Goodbye Song" Music and Lyrics by Peter Lurye Music Score by Julian Harris Rob Curto Peter Lurye Model by Peter Wallach Mike Sullivan Taped at Lifetime Studios in New York Executive Producers Mitchell Kriegman Brian Henson Shadow Projects Jim Henson Television © The Jim Henson Company MCMXCVIl Category:Season 1 Credits Category:Credits Category:English Credits